


Small things

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe they're in love, a really long smut, more smut, or something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decides to have some piece of Jackson pie.<br/>You know you want to know what happens next..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small things

“Mark.” Jackson gasped when Mark unceremoniously pushed him against the locker room wall and nailed his friend there, with a meaningful look on his pretty face. He might be sweaty and tired, but Jackson had not been very helpful today to stop Mark’s desires to rise up like bubbles to the surface. “Wait.. Seriously, Mark! Stop for a second!” Jackson tried halfheartedly push Mark away from him, to gain at least some control of the situation, but Mark wasn’t in the mood for objections today.

“No.” Mark snapped in response, sounding almost childlike in his attempt to keep his squirming companion in one place, so he could get his pent up frustrations cooled off. “Shut up Jackson. I've been patient long enough now, but I'm reaching my limits here.” Mark growled against the sweaty and salty skin of Jackson’s neck. He nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot just behind Jackson's ear and was rewarded with a stifled gasp and a hiss.

“But we're not.. mh..safe here. There are a lot of.. ah.. people who could just waltz in any moment now.” Jackson’s meek protest was fading and hitching because Mark trailed the tip of his tongue from the collar of the damp jumper up to Jackson’s chin. Mark straightened his back and pushed his hair away from him eyes with one smooth move, looking all gorgeous while doing it. The look he gave to Jackson was incredulous. Mark tilted his head and snorted derisively.

“Well fuck them. I don’t care.” Mark knew he should care. And he should really care _a lot_. But he wasn’t in any condition to pay attention to pretty much anything, except on the burning feeling inside his guts, making him irrational and hot headed.

Mark inched closer to Jackson and pressed his agitated body against the sturdy, always reliable, frame of Jackson’s. Doing that always caused Mark trouble breathing in normal rhythm and his heart rate sped up dangerously. Jackson smelled like the stuffy indoor air they had just been spending hours in. He smelled faintly of sweat, hairspray and detergent, and something that was uniquely a fragrance only Jackson had. Mark wanted nothing more than to get rid of these clothes between them and bury his face close to the source of that intoxicating smell. His fingers were almost itching to do it.

"I need you now..” Marks voice had gone an octave down and he whispered the words deliberately slow and hot into Jackson’s ear, not really bothering to hide the desperate tinge. If that particular tone wouldn’t work as a catalyst to make Jackson turn into putty in Mark's hands, nothing would.

“Shit.. Fuck..” Jackson swore under his breath, and unable to control his hands, he finally embraced Mark. “You really are a handful, aren't you.” Jackson murmured before leaning closer and nipping gently at Mark's lower lip and slid arms around the narrow waist, pulling them even closer, allowing his fingers reach the perfectly small ass to grope it unceremoniously.

Mark felt a rush of pleasure, when the hands kneaded his muscles, hoping they wouldn’t be disturbed for a long, long time yet. He wanted to enjoy this slowly and with more feelings involved, but there never seemed to be time for it; there was always the danger of someone walking in on them, or someone hearing them. And always they were pressed with time when they managed to have a moment to pull off clothes, press their skins together, to gasp for air in the middle of deep, needy kisses.

“You know you can’t resist me.” Mark finally smirked, his lips slightly open and warm air mingling with Jackson's as they stood a heartbeat away from each others’ lips.

“Yeah. You make my life so fucking miserable.” Jackson’s voice had gone from the usual gruff tone to more sultry dark, which was like melted chocolate in Mark's ears. Needless to say he was way too infatuated with it; Jackson could talk dirty things to Mark all night long, and never touch him, and Mark could probably get off from just that.

They were nearly touching but not quite, the air full of sparkling and sizzling electricity around them, the nearly tangible anticipation speeding up their heart rates.

Mark lowered his eyelashes just a bit and stared at Jackson’s lips; the fullness and softness never ceased to amaze him. His tongue flickered out to quickly moist his own lips. The urge to lean in and close the distance was getting so strong Mark could feel every nerve on his body standing on edge, ready to jump for the tiniest sound around them.

Jackson was breathing heavy, his strong chest heaving under the blue jumper he wore and Mark could feel every single inhale and exhale. Each move just increased his fervor and his patience was wearing dangerously thin. Warmth between them was magnifying with every beat of their joined hearts and the slow flow of heat spreading and taking the control, chucking the common sense out of the window.

Just when all the sane thoughts were about to disappear into thin air, and they were about to jump at each other, the door to the locker room banged open and Bambam strode in. Jackson and Mark jumped apart the second the intruder appeared and tried to hide the obvious flush over their cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Bambam asked, glaring at the two dubiously, and slightly awkwardly, standing at the other end of the room, trying act normal and like they weren’t both bothered about the abrupt interruption. “We’re gonna leave in half an hour so I suppose you should get ready.” The slim young man eyed them suspiciously, before flopping down on the bench in the middle of the room, ruffling his hair, probably exhausted from the activities of the day.

Mark grimaced, but tried to put on his most natural facial expression to prevent more suspicious acting from oozing out.

“Nothing.” Mark shrugged, trying to sound casual ams indifferent like he usually did. “I need to clean up.” He turned on his heels and started taking off his jumper, folding it in his arms, before disappearing behind the corner to wash his face and neck from the sweat.

He didn’t glance at Jackson, but knew full well he would follow Mark, right after he would shake Bambam off with some, probably lame, excuse.

It didn’t take more than five minutes for Jackson to join Mark in the small space which was equipped with only two sinks and a mirror on the wall. Jackson was staring at Mark from behind him, Mark could see the reflection from the mirror he was facing, biting his lip and his eyes roaming over Mark’s now uncovered back, like he wanted nothing better than to get his hands down into the depths of Mark’s pants.

The mere idea tickled his insides.

“You know, Bambam suspects something.” Jackson murmured hugging Mark from behind and latching his lips sloppily to Mark's shoulder, giving the skin a few wet kisses. "He's not exactly stupid."

“Mm..” Mark merely hummed in reply, not really caring if the whole world knew he and Jackson were fucking whenever they felt like it. “He’d have to be blind not to notice _something_. I mean, we’re doing basically everything else but flaunting us being what we are, in front of the other guys.” Not that they were just friends with fantastic benefits. Mark knew that he for one, was quite attracted to Jackson on other levels as well, not just physically. Jackson was witty, annoying, smart and childish enough to keep Mark’s interest constant. Mark wasn’t absolutely sure why Jackson was in this arrangement of theirs, but he had a suspicion the feelings ran deeper than the obvious sexual pull for the blond also.

Mark's momentary spacing out vanished when Jackson slid his hands down Mark’s chest, reaching down his stomach with nearly burning fingertips. Mark smiled faintly, looking into the mirror which reflected Jackson standing behind him, his eyes burning with desire.

Jackson let his hands slip even lower until it disappeared under the waistband of the pants. Mark let out a soft, low hum of appreciation at the connection of fingers brushing over his erection.

“Mark..” Jackson nibbled the shoulder he was facing. “You’re hard.” Jackson quite calmly stated, cocking his eyebrows. Mark only snorted.

“Nice of you to notice..” Mark snapped, but then grinned. He was perhaps feeling a little whimsical today. He let out a soft moan and leaned his head to Jackson's shoulder, the pleasure burning inside his stomach when Jackson palmed his cock. He absolutely loved it when Jackson was jerking him off; it felt so fucking good to surrender like that to someone. Not to mention he could just sit back and watch if he wanted. But today he wanted something else.

“Wait.” Mark whispered, pulling Jackson's hand out from inside his pants. He turned to face the other and sucked his lower lip between his teeth examining Jackson, his thoughts circling around some nice alternatives for this situation.

“Hm?” Jackson raised one eyebrow questioningly but not protesting in any way being stopped for the moment. One of the best things about Jackson was that he was always up to absolutely no good.

“Blow me.” Mark demanded with a devious grin playing on his lips.

Jackson’s eyebrows couldn’t really go any higher, the surprise clearly showing on his features. Then Jackson grinned back at Mark.

The devious smile disappeared soon from Mark’s lips as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and lunged forward to kiss Jackson with all the pent up lust he had.

At first it was almost tentative, but it turned needy very quickly, and finally it was just plain savage. Their craving for each other was growing every passing second they stood there lips locked together, tongues battling for dominance, which neither would yield, and hands desperately trying to find the perfect place to take a firm hold of.

Jackson broke the kiss off first and looked at Mark a deep red lust shining from his eyes so vividly Mark could swear it was about to suck his soul out of him. Then Jackson knelt down on the floor, his hands following him with a leisurely motion; the fingertips resting over Mark’s pale chest for a while before sliding down to the flat stomach. When Jackson leaned closer with his face,  and the warm breath ghosted over Mark’s belly, Mark breathed out his last command.

“You have five minutes.”

“Greedy today, are we now.” Jackson hid his grin into the softness of Mark’s skin and licked a trail from the navel down to the waistband. The pants were pulled down rather fast and Jackson wasted no time taking Mark inside his mouth and sucking his cock like the apocalypse had started around them.

The way Jackson began his operation jerk-Mark-off in five minutes was not the most gentle one. But today Mark couldn’t care less how forceful was the hand going along the rigid shaft of his or how powerful the suction Jackson was doing with his mouth was. It felt like being swallowed whole when Jackson took him deep in his throat, the warmth engulfing Mark like a blanket into a wet, hot darkness and his mind went blissfully blank from anything else except the pleasure he felt. This wasn’t one of those times Jackson could spend a half an hour simply making Mark a weeping and trembling mess, begging for stronger touch and release. This time Jackson was forceful to the point it was almost hurting Mark. He didn’t care though; he had wanted it like this and he damn well was enjoying it to the fullest. The pleasure built up fast, curled up and pooled down to the pit of Marks stomach. He rasped a lust filled groan his knees starting to give in to the waves of rapture.

“Mh, ah.. Jackson. Fingers. Now.” Mark panted, trying his best to keep his voice down but it was so hard when Jackson was sucking him like that, the teeth faintly scraping the burning flesh. And then the fingers dug into him and Mark couldn’t help but grunt as the ecstasy jolted up inside him. It was bliss when Jackson was sucking him but it sure as hell felt like pure ecstasy when the blond fucked Mark with his fingers at the same time. It wasn’t the easiest job in the world to perform all these things at the same time but Jackson was smart boy and knew all the right tricks to push Mark over the edge like he so badly wanted.

Mark grabbed a handful of blond hair in his fist and tugged the bobbing head in a warning of what was to come. It was never very polite to shoot your shit onto someone without some kind of a warning. The heat bubbled and flowed like all consuming lava inside Mark’s veins. It reached the peak and burst out with such force Mark’s knees almost gave in. Jackson’s eyes were closed and he was waiting for the pulsing surges to stop before he let the still erected cock out of his mouth. He looked up at Mark who was panting heavily and leaning to the sink exhausted but smiling. Mark wiped the blond hair away from Jackson’s eyes absentmindedly. He really did like watching Jackson unable to talk; the dark brown eyes spoke with so many emotions during those moments.

Jackson got up and spat the pearly liquid to the sink and flushed his mouth with water. Mark didn’t blame Jackson for doing that. He wasn’t particularly enjoying the taste of semen either and swallowing it gave him stomach ache, so it wasn’t a big deal to just spit the damn stuff away every time they ended up giving blowjobs. Jackson turned to Mark and gave him a lopsided grin. Mark couldn’t resist that face. Seriously. Not one goddamn bit. So he leaned in and kissed the swollen lips eagerly and without haste this time, his palms cupping Jackson’s cheeks. He could still taste the lingering bitterness but discarded the thought as the feeling of Jackson’s soft, full lips were much better subject to be thinking about.

“This isn’t over, you do realize that?” Mark hummed against the mouth he was lazily covering with sloppy kisses and gentle nibs of the flesh with his teeth. “I’ll have you tonight no matter how tired you are.” Mark could feel the smile Jackson's mouth formed against his own lips. Well, no matter what would happen in between the time from here to the moment when they would _finally_ be alone, Mark was sure the way they would end the day would be something extremely enjoyable.

~

After being driven back to the hotel and being forced to participate on a group dinner with other groups Mark was at his limit in pushing down his irritation so he wouldn’t blow his cover of being in such a state. Jackson wasn’t making the evening any easier for Mark; the blond had a nasty habit of letting his hand venture on Marks thigh under the table. It was unnecessary to say that Jackson _did_ have the balls to actually slip his nimble fingers straight to Marks crotch and put enough pressure to his ministrations to make Mark wish Jackson’s head would explode right there and then. It was infuriating to try to stand the polite small talk but when added the amount of distraction Jackson was giving Mark it was a wonder he was still able to converse at all. Not only did Jackson try to get Mark lose his composure by touching his groin, he was doing all the small things that drove Mark’s mind wild. The deliberate, slow licking of lips, sucking the lower lip between teeth and giving those under the brow glances were causing Mark some serious problems. And the way the idiot was sucking on that stupid spoon was seriously illegal.

This game wasn’t anything new to them, far from it. They did it plain view of their friends, in front of fans and the TV cameras. But the irony was that their actions were written off as a part of stage act and fan service when in reality they weren’t all that opposed on having skin ship. On one hand it was wearying and annoying but on the other hand... Mark smirked to himself. It gave enough of a spicing up to everything they did. The thrill of getting caught was always there to keep things a bit more interesting than usually it would have been.

Mark pondered his feelings; he wasn’t sure if the situation had been like this had he and Jackson had the freedom of falling for each other in an environment free of all these limits they now were in. Maybe they would have never even taken a second glance at each other but maybe they would have.

Mark still remembered how cute and innocent Jackson had been when they first met years ago. For Mark, Jackson was someone who was both inside and outside a very handsome and a personality who you could immensely enjoy spending time with. He had observed the innocence fading and the boy turning into a man and to take responsibilities on his shoulders. On those shoulders that grew stronger and wider day by day. And now that Jackson had absorbed this image of being the walking sex god Mark was definitely thinking Jackson in whole new aspects. And he knew the god part being true from experience which made Mark’s smile grow wider by the second as his thoughts kept trailing down the more interesting paths rather than concentrating on the conversations around him. Lucky for him people took him to be naturally quiet and let his silence pass with that.

“Can’t wait to get back to the hotel. My appetite just keeps growing..” Mark leaned over to whisper into Jackson’s ear and the hand resting on his thigh tightened its hold. “I’m gonna eat you up. So be a good boy and prepare yourself.” Mark didn’t do it often but when he did he took his time devouring every goddamn inch of that otherwise unyielding body.

~

Shrugging off the others when they got back to the hotel was easy; both Mark and Jackson feigned the ultimate exhaustion and as the day had been quite tiring for them all it was no wonder each of them went on their own ways wishing good night to each other rather fast. Once the door clicked locked to the room Mark shared with his overly exited friend it took about a second for them to hurl their caution to wind and glue their mouths together like it wasn’t enough to breathe air on their own. They stumbled towards one of the beds further in the room, hitting on walls and the desk on their way, biting and growling in agitation as the clothes they wore were absolutely in the way now and never bothered to put the lights on. What good would light be in this situation anyway when they could make the outlines of their bodies in the faint light coming thru the thin curtains covering the window.

Mark pushed the shirt Jackson was wearing higher, feeling the rippling abs under his fingers, marveling the absolute tightness under his touch. Jackson’s skin was always so warm and soft even if it was trained to be perfect and flawless. It had that one of a kind fragrance that always did something unspeakable to Mark’s mind and heart.

“Have you been a good boy, Jackson?” Mark’s words ghosted over Jackson’s lips as he removed himself from the ferocious kiss and moved to plant small pecks to the handsome face. He covered the closed eyelids with kisses, nuzzled his nose against the cheek and gently grazed the tip of the nose with his teeth.

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” The reply Jackson gave was spoken with a low, husky voice and it made some parts in Mark’s guts do somersaults.

“Oh, believe me my sweet. I _will_.” Mark put some emphasis on his intentions by simply pulling off the shirt from Jackson and undid the buttons on his jeans. Jackson’s grin was as wide as it had been few hours earlier already. “Take them off.” Mark growled, tired of having the bothersome pieces of fabric in between them all the damn time. He let go of Jackson and watched the blond squirming out of his pants and boxers. Mark mirrored the moves and got rid of his own clothes so fast the garments were almost flying from his hands.

A moment of complete silence and motionlessness as they stared at each other in the gray room; Jackson was sitting on the edge of the bed and Mark standing before him, both bare skinned and illuminated by the faint lights from outside. Jackson reached one hand slowly, like it was in slow motion, and placed it around Mark’s waist, pulling the standing man closer. Mark let Jackson guide him for the moment, let the blond rest his face to Mark’s stomach, the strands of hair soft against his skin and enjoyed the rare moment of complete peace surrounding them. Jackson was breathing deeply, inhaling Mark into his lungs with every intake, the exhales blowing over onto Mark’s stomach and tickling the surface gently. Mark smiled to himself, drawing lazy circles to Jackson’s back, fingers tracing the muscles. He wanted to hurry and push the body embracing him down onto the mattress but the moment they were sharing now was so rare and it would be a waste to throw it away just for raging hormones.

Mark looked down at Jackson. The blond had closed his eyes and his face was serene and without a trace of the worry of getting caught. Jackson was most adorable when his shields were all down and he was vulnerable and receptive. Mark’s heart twitched almost uncomfortably; the feeling inside him was growing so big he would soon be consumed by it if he wouldn’t be able to somehow let it out.

The moment was shattered when Jackson lifted his head and looked up at Mark who was almost humming to himself a curious, gentle smile etched to the corners of his mouth. Mark wasn’t aware of the warmth in his gaze but Jackson could see it and it cause the blond to return the smile.

“I’ll be right back.” Jackson murmured and got up from the bed, confusing Mark for few moments. “Keep your ass warmed in the meantime.” Audible slap onto the bare flesh caused Mark to jump slightly and he furrowed his brow. The frown disappeared as soon as it had appeared when Jackson kissed the pouting lips. “I need to use the bathroom before we continue.” The explanation was enough to erase Mark’s doubts about Jackson’s intentions and he merely nodded his gaze trailing after the naked form walking away from him, admiring the way the narrow hips moved.

While Jackson disappeared into the bathroom Mark climbed into the bed and squirmed his way under the blanket. He lay a while on his back listening at the beating of his heart and then the flow of the water when Jackson turned the faucet on. He stared at the ceiling where the shadows were playing a ghostly dark dance and chewed his bottom lip his thoughts unfocused and pictures of Jackson doing various things flashing before his eyes. Mark turned to his side and curled his body up, wishing Jackson would hurry up. Mark wasn’t feeling all that warm without Jackson as the other was a walking heater and kept Mark comfortably warmed up wherever they slept in close proximity. And he was feeling lonely knowing the one person who could make every bad thing fly away was only few meters away from him.

Mark let his thoughts wander back to the day when the fates had turned and they started this dance of theirs.

It had begun over a year ago and at that time they had been sleeping in the same room. One lazy and rare Sunday Mark had been pacing up and down in the room, upsetting Jackson in the process. Mark had been sure there was something wrong with him, with the way he had been thinking lately; watching Jackson from the corner of this eye, all sorts of troublesome ideas popping into his mind constantly. Mark had finally sat down on the floor his attention scattered all over the place, which was unusual, and Jackson had eventually, after trying to ignore the deep sighs and groans of frustration Mark was making, and demanded an explanation for all the skittish moving around and being a total pain in the ass.

“Come on Mark. You’re obviously in distress. Talk to me.” Jackson had said turning his full attention to the grumpy roommate of his. Mark, being the jerk he had been, had just glared at Jackson and tried to shrug the situation off by simply remaining quiet. Few more demanding questions had caused Mark attempting to escape from the room but Jackson, being faster than he looked, prevented Mark from doing that by simply dropping down to the floor and sitting straight onto Mark’s lap, stunning the elder in the process completely. That had been the last straw and all of Mark’s resolves had gone with the damn wind and he _knew_ what he wanted to do. Doing it for real though was exactly the problem here.

“Jackson. Get up. Don’t do that.” Mark had mumbled, feeling so uncomfortable he wanted to vanish right there and then, the warm weight of Jackson doing unspeakable things to his body at this point. Mark wanted nothing more than to Jackson _not_ noticing any of his bodily functions.

“Why? It’s not the first time I’m sitting on you so why is it bothering you now?” Jackson clasped his hands onto Mark’s cheeks and forced him to look up. Mark grunted and tried to squirm out of the hold, not really managing it.

“Seriously, get up.” Mark tried to push Jackson off but Jackson was stronger and held his ground without much effort, keeping his eyes firmly locked onto the boy under his weight.

“No. Spit it out.” Jackson repeated stubbornly, his brow burrowed as he glared down at the discomfort shining from Mark’s face miles away. “I wanna know.”

“I.. I can’t. You’d be disgusted.” Mark had no other option but to say something, _anything,_ to get Jackson away from him. Even if it meant he had to admit his real reason for being like this. Jackson wasn’t stupid. He would dig up the truth in the end and to shorten that process Mark would have to cough up the fucked up thoughts spinning in his head.

“How do you know?”

“What? No, I can’t. Can I?” Mark was getting flustered by the closeness and warmth Jackson radiated and stumbled with his words. He felt awful, nauseated and dizzy. Jackson was still holding his face between his palms and Mark was starting to get a bit claustrophobic from not being able to move.

“Just ask me. After that I’ll tell you if it’s bad or good.” Jackson tried to look Mark in the eye but Mark kept avoiding his gaze stubbornly.

“I just.. I’d have to confirm something.” Mark mumbled. Well, it wasn’t really that far from the truth anyway but enough innocent for him to get away if he’d end up backing off completely.

“Ok. That’s not bad. What is it?” Jackson released Mark’s head from his clutches and stared curiously at his friend. Mark didn’t really want that friendly gaze turn into a look of shock and disgust. He licked his lips nervously and stared at Jackson’s shirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

“Well, ugh..” Mark started but hesitated. He was quiet for so long that Jackson pinched his nose to remind Mark to continue his sentence. “Stop that. Ok, fine.” Mark grumbled, losing the battle against himself and decided he should just go with the flow. Even if it was strongly against his better judgment. It would be for better or for worse, now or one day in the future anyway. “But you’ll have to close your eyes and let me just do it. It’s too embarrassing to say.”

“Ok..” Jackson raised one eyebrow but complied and closed his eyes. “If you hit me with something I’ll kick your ass, you know.” Jackson was attempting to cover his confusion with lame joking but when Mark didn’t reply he fell silent and waited patiently for what was to come.

Mark had tried to be sensible. He had tried to rationalize his unsettled feelings but with very little success. And now Jackson had driven him into the corner and Mark was painfully aware of what was gnawing him from the inside. Would this be the end of their friendship? Would this make Jackson draw back from Mark and start avoiding him? Make him look at Mark with hurt and distrust in his pretty eyes? All these questions running wild in his mind Mark nervously chewed on his lips and then lunged on. He had to confirm this, he was sure of it. Otherwise things would just go to hell from here on.

His lips were so hesitant when he pressed them against Jackson’s mouth and Mark was half expecting Jackson to stand up and throw a disgusted look at his friend who dared to take their bromance jokes to another level so suddenly. But no. Jackson’s eyes sure did snap open the second their lips touched but he didn’t pull away or throw a tantrum about boundaries between friends. They stared at each other straight into the depths of their eyes and lips touching but not moving. Then Jackson seemed to melt and he smiled against Mark’s mouth.

“I had an inkling you’d do that, you know.” Jackson whispered and Mark felt himself flushing so radiantly red he thought his face would glow thru the walls. “Mark.. If you want to kiss me then just do it. I’m not really opposed to it. It might actually be really nice as your mouth is so perfect.” Jackson smirked at Mark who in return cursed at Jackson's words and punched Jackson to his side, hissing something about him being an ass and the cheesiest idiot alive. But then they continued on making out the first time. It had been awkward and weird at first but not in a bad way. And that had been the start of their journey down to the point where they were now; in a hotel room and about to get down to some serious fucking.

Mark heard the water running a long while in the bathroom and his loneliness kept inching closer to his heart the longer the minutes stretched by him. Then silence, a click, the door opening and closing, shuffling feet on the floor and finally a chilled naked body slid under the sheet Mark was curled up under. Jackson spooned Mark close to his chest and nuzzled his face into Mark’s neck.

“Damn.” Jackson muttered quietly. “I can’t stand being apart from you even for five minutes. Do you think I’m sick?” Mark chuckled softly and turned around to face Jackson. He caressed the pale cheek and grinned.

“Why don’t you let the doctor examine you?” Mark smiled more viciously and leaned closer to draw Jackson into a deep kiss. The longing for touching resurfaced with force and Mark found himself soon so immersed in the kiss he didn’t even realize his body was reacting like wildfire; he was on top of Jackson so fast it was like moving with the speed of light and he was painfully aware of his growing erection. But Mark wasn’t alone. Jackson draped his arms around the smaller body tightly and jerked his hips higher, the evidence of his own excitement rubbing against Mark’s.

Kissing Jackson without a hurry was exhilarating. The lips were so greedy and full, the tongue dipping just enough deep and exploring Mark’s mouth to cause Mark’s stomach that wonderful plunging, electrifying feeling every time. It was like fireworks and lightning. It was like socks spinning on his feet. Deep, powerful, savage and uncontrolled.

Mark felt his body temperature rising like a rocket shot up to space and his loneliness disappeared into thin air. He was here, he was alive and his whole existence was intoxicated with the feel, smell and taste of Jackson moving under him in perfect harmony with his own body, the crazy dance of theirs beginning to taste like obsession. Mark could drown in to Jackson so easily; he was the wide, wild and stormy sea where Mark would blissfully be lost forever.

Mark nudged Jackson’s cheek with his nose and pressed his hot lips against the skin, kissing lightly his way to the pierced ear.

“My turn.” Mark took the earlobe between his teeth and tugged the flesh none too gently. He could go on and savor all this teasing and grinding against each other but he had been impatient from the moment he had opened his eyes this morning and thought how he wanted to ravish Jackson until the blond would be a moaning mass of twitching muscles and nerves. With all the distractions gone Mark was free to enjoy his night time treat without disturbances.

Mark heaved his body up from the laying position and sat up his legs on both sides of Jackson’s hips. He could feel the now awakened rigid body part throbbing under him and Mark sighed longingly. He did love it when Jackson was giving him the ride of his life. The memory of being lifted to seventh heaven by Jackson fucking him hard almost made him turn back from his chose path for tonight. Almost. Mark looked down at Jackson who was sprawled on the bed flushed, his cheeks rosy and lips full, moist and parted, the air moving in strangled puffs. The strong bare chest was heaving and Mark could see the abs tensing and relaxing under the fair skin. Jackson’s blond hair was scattered over the pillows propping the head higher and his brown eyes were now almost pitch black. It was like gazing into the all consuming black holes in the darkness of the universe. Mark could’ve watched this scene a long, long time. Jackson was simply so beautiful it nearly wrenched his heart apart.

Mark could hear his heartbeat so loud; it thrummed and throbbed inside his head like tubular bells. The feelings he had for Jackson grew stronger and more excruciating by the minute inside his chest, seeking for release in any way possible. To ease his painfully elated state Mark leaned down and latched his mouth to Jackson’s neck. He could taste the faint saltiness on his tongue. He could feel the rapid pulse under his lips. Mark bit his way down from the neck to the collarbones and to the chest leaving a wet trail behind him. Jackson’s breathing was getting faster but the blond remained still and obedient under Mark’s touches.

Mark kissed and nibbled his way next to the stomach and halted there for a while. He buried his face to the soft skin and inhaled deeply. The scent he was catching during daytime was so much more evident here; it was intoxicating, musky and definitely one that got Mark’s hair standing up on the back of his neck. They say if you don’t like the way your partner smells without any artificial scents you weren’t meant to be together. You can’t go and take in someone’s essence if it doesn’t please your own sense of smell. So simple but so complex.

Mark’s hands trailed down the honed chest following the path he had made with his mouth, only stopping to faintly rub over the erected nipples. This elicited a soft gasp from Jackson and Mark smiled against the lower abdomen he was kissing at the moment. Jackson wasn’t usually ticklish but that particular spot always managed to drag out a jerk or two when touched. But Mark knew a much, much better way to cause Jackson trouble at breathing and he grinned to himself wickedly.

The neglected cock came into Mark’s view when he backed even further down between Jackson’s legs. He examined the slightly curving shape; The rigid shaft was nearly black when resting against the pale stomach, the contrast rather striking. The lightless room was nearly dark and they were partially covered with the blanket that was hanging from Mark’s shoulders, the shadows making the naked bodies eerie. Mark’s breath ghosted over the hardness and he could almost smell the desire oozing out of every single pore of Jackson’s body when the other waited with baited breath for Mark’s next move.

Jackson inhaled sharply when his cock was suddenly swallowed whole and his body jerked involuntarily under Mark’s hands pressing the hips down to the mattress. Mark wanted Jackson submissive tonight and for his great relief Jackson was always willing to hand in the reins of power whenever Mark wished so. Mark sucked the cock with every swallow deeper and deeper, the body under his command jerking more and more violently. The shaft was pulsing when the tip hit the back of Mark’s throat and he felt the gagging reflex rising almost immediately. Mark grazed his teeth against the hot flesh when he pulled it out of his mouth, to make Jackson writhe even more and to ease the uncomfortable feeling in his throat. The moan Jackson let out made the knot tighten in the pit of Mark’s stomach and he stared at the gently rocking body on the bed with clouded eyes.

“Give me the lube.” Mark rasped out, his own voice abused and much lower than usual from the blowjob and he looked up at Jackson’s face, who for few seconds seemed to be completely out of this reality and riding on the pleasure train instead, not caring a shit about his surroundings. Slowly the blond head turned to glance down at Mark who was sitting up and waiting for his companion to gather his senses.

“Yeah. Ok.” Jackson finally moved his body and reached for the nightstand. They weren’t stupid, neither of them; two guys having sex without lube was pretty much a painful hassle. They knew it all too well. One time without any had been enough to make them always remember to bring some with them no matter where they were, as one could never predict when the urges made them do sensational things in dark corners or in cleaning closets.. Mark stroked the cock in his hand lazily, causing Jackson trouble at concentrating on his quest for the bottle. “Tease.” Jackson growled and tossed the white tube to Mark after locating it. The blond leaned to his elbows and looked at Mark with dark eyes; the desire was nearly palpable. Mark could almost see it emanating from Jackson, whose eyes were shining in the dim light from the street. Jackson looked like a carved marble god from ancient times and Mark wanted to melt his own mind and body with him. To become one with Jackson was the only thought he could think at the moment.

“Only with you.” Mark smirked, popping the cork open and pouring liberate amount of the gel over his fingers. “Bend your knees.” Jackson dropped back to lay on the bed and obediently did what he was told. Mark suppressed a small, maybe a little nervous giggle that rose to his throat; Jackson was like a little kid. He did pretty much anything Mark ever asked him in any situation and never once did he fail to deliver whatever had been asked for. Mark was having serious problems at keeping his face straight and not lunging suddenly forward and tackling Jackson into a messy embrace where kisses, hugs and lube got mixed in a delightful chaos. He was drowning in his need of making Jackson to be exclusively his from here to the end of their days.

Mark's brow was furrowed in concentration and his downcast were eyes hidden from view, his hair almost black and framing the delicate, catlike face of his. Jackson marveled the sight he could only see dimly in this lack of lights; the pale perfect skin illuminated by the artificial light, the way Mark bit his bottom lip, how his usually composed existence was slightly edgy and nervous. Watching Mark gave Jackson that fluffy and giddy feeling and he didn’t know what to do to express it without causing Mark to step further from him. Sure, he knew there were things running deeper than just this raw lust but to talk about it would mean so many serious things, not just for the two of them but to the world around them as well. It was enough to be more than just scary.

Jackson hissed when one wet finger entered his insides. Mark was as usual the most gallant lover one could hope for and Jackson’s discomfort eased soon. Mark was slow and tentative, allowing Jackson to have time to adjust to the probing before he quite gently slipped a second in. Jackson groaned and his first thought was to push the fingers the hell away from him but when a warm mouth enveloped his shaft the thought vaporized quite fast.

Mark sucked the tip of his cock slowly, the tongue pushing the slit on top and Jackson moaned, the sensation being greater than the first fleeting feeling of disgust. Push by push the sense of elation rose inside Jackson and he could feel the heat gathering to the bottom of his stomach with every hollowing of Mark’s cheeks and the tongue sliding underside of the rock hard flesh. Mark had such long and slender fingers it was no wonder the elder found Jackson's sweet spot after crooking them just few times in his search for the bundle of nerves that would make the bright starts erupt before Jackson’s closed eyes.

A wanton moan echoed in the quiet hotel room they were supposed to just sleep in; in the complete silence all the lewd pants, the indecent mm’s and hmm’s and puffs of air seemed to grow to be like an opera of delirium sang in sweet, honeyed voices. Jackson bit his lip and shut his eyes, all the rampant feelings inside him intensifying; the incredible feel of Marks hot mouth, the lazily in and out moving fingers and the reddish hair tickling his stomach were more than enough to let the vocalized sounds of pure pleasure fall from the plush lips. Jackson had no reason to hold back his voice this time and he knew Mark liked listening at all the moans, gasps and rasped calls of Mark’s name Jackson let out while they were playing this lascivious game like two cat’s in heat.

Mark sucked so deep and so hard Jackson completely missed the third finger stretching his ass more and more open to accept the final prize. Jackson saw tiny little sparks twinkling before his eyes, the ecstasy building in him with every beat of his heart but he knew the release would be still far from his reach at this point. Mark would see to that. The few times they had reversed their positions Jackson had learned that while Mark may be mischievous and yet shy and quiet on the outside his manners were quite determined and to the point in bed; he would take what he wanted, the way he wanted. Best part of this was the way Mark did it; he never pushed or demanded, unless it was mutually agreed on that it was ok to do so, he never asked anything that wasn’t doable. Mark loved playing it slow and tender and those times Jackson felt the most the incredible feeling of being wrapped up inside the love and affection like the softest blanket there could ever be.

When the fingers retreated from within Jackson he felt empty, hollow and he squirmed uncomfortably. Then Mark’s frame hovered over him and Jackson found the glimmering dark eyes staring down at him, examining every move Jackson made. Jackson reached up one shaking hand and draped his fingers behind the long neck and pulled the man looming over him closer to his own face. Jackson could feel the drums beating inside him and knew it wouldn’t be long before the fulfillment would come. He was anxious for it but first he wanted nothing better than to claim a kiss from the perfect lips of Mark. And he did so by pulling the plump lower lip of Marks’ between his own lips and sucking on it like it was a lollipop. Mark breathed out a small gasp of air and followed suit, leaning in and tilting his head to the side to gain better access to Jackson’s eager mouth.

The kiss was gentle, slow and deep. It tickled and prodded the nerves in all the right places, curling the toes and forcing throaty moans from both of them into the midst of the dance field their tongues were having inside the hollow cavern of their mouths. Jackson could’ve kissed Mark all day if he’d just let him or if there would ever be a safe place to do so. Mark had those kind of lips that would drive one mad with just looking at them. Not being able to kiss and touch and nip them was pure torture sometimes. The way Mark kept biting the plump lower one when he was concentrating on something, the way he moistened the surface many times while speaking, the way the cupid’s bow was arched when Mark wasn’t talking and the way it stretched when he laughed.. All these little things Mark did without paying any attention to them drove Jackson absolutely wild.

Mark detached himself from the kiss just enough for him to reach for the small table next to the bed to grab the necessary rubber to continue their bedtime adventure but Jackson stopped Mark by grabbing his arm in mid move. Mark raised one eyebrow questioningly, tilting his head and the worried expression flashing over his face. Wasn’t this what Jackson wanted after all?

“Can we go.. um, raw this time?” Jackson asked almost shyly and lowered his gaze to somewhere into the darkness that was between their bodies. The shyness in itself was a new one from Jackson as he usually went with the flow and exclaimed enthusiastically what he was about to do in bed. Mark blinked, his breathing shallow. “I'd like to.. you know, feel you better this time. God knows when we'll have time like this again so I just want to-” When Jackson started to ramble on like this it was a sure sign of him being flustered with the situation and Mark knew it all too well. So he cut the word vomit, as cute as it was, short by pecking Jackson on the lips.

“Ok.” Mark simply answered, mumbling the word against the softness. He thought he understood the reason behind the request fairly well. He smiled down at Jackson and kissed him again; lingering over the lips and breathing in the intoxicating essence. Mark didn’t want to voice the truth that had been starting to become so obvious for both of them it was nearly painful at times; the need and lust turning into something softer, something more steady and rather than being all consuming fire of yearning it was something worth fighting for, something worth living for. The only way Mark could express his apparently mutual feelings of love to Jackson was to give the other his own being like this; stripped and unguarded.

Mark aligned himself for a better angle between the spread thighs. The prepping should have been enough but he was always worried of hurting Jackson too much. He began to ease his way in as slowly as he could but the pent up frustration caused him trouble at keeping his thrust steady and he felt his body trembling in the process. Mark had already been so riled up earlier it was almost enough for him to come by just entering the tightness. It squeezed him so hard Mark had to halt for a moment to gather his senses somehow back together or the game would come to a sudden end. Something he definitely didn’t want to happen. He glanced down at Jackson who had closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip hard and his hands were balling the sheet into his fists.

“Are you ok?” Mark whispered, his voice gruff and strained. The tightness engulfed him so completely he was ready to burst from just that but he grit his teeth together and took deep steadying breaths to calm his raging lust down. He reached over and took Jackson’s hand in his own and lifted it to his lips, kissing the fingers gently. Mark wanted to kiss Jackson so badly right now but his lips were out of his reach for the moment because of the position they were. He wanted to lift the pain from Jackson’s body and from his mind by murmuring sweet nothing’s into his ears and hold the body so close to his own it would feel like it was attached there permanently. Finally Jackson nodded.

“Yeah.” Jackson breathed the word out keeping his eyes tightly shut. A lonely tear ran down the pale cheek and Mark’s heart almost stopped right then and there. He knew it was probably uncomfortable for Jackson for the first few moments as they didn’t have sex this way so often but it definitely would get better after the first shock would wear off. Mark reached to wipe the tear stain away with his fingers. Then he thrust forward until he was buried to the hilt inside. Jackson grunted loudly and his mouth fell open to form the perfect o. The sensation of being surrounded by Jackson’s furnace like insides were scorching Mark so hotly he didn’t even realize he had retreated enough to repeat his agonizingly slow moves. His mind was going blissfully blank with every sway of his hips. Mark did however have enough sense to take a firm hold of Jackson’s momentarily abandoned cock in one hand and stroke it until he heard the pleasure dripping from the swollen lips again.

Keeping up the steady rhythm of his hips were making Mark furrow his brow in concentration. The usual feeling of latex in between the flesh of his cock and the insides of Jackson was worlds apart from the feeling of nothing tuning the experience down. Had he known the intensity it would be Mark would’ve done this much earlier but they had been careful at first and then it had become a habit.

Jackson let out a groan of pleasure after Mark increased the speed and kept running his thumb over the now slick tip of the cock in his hand, spreading the pearly liquid all over. Mark felt like he was falling from somewhere very high; the incredible stimulation from being the one doing the job for once was so different from being the receptive part, it wasn’t only the physical aspect that heightened the pleasure but also the mental one. To be the one to cause such reactions from Jackson was incredibly rewarding. Mark’s ecstasy grew higher with each thrust but he wanted to prolong the release as much as it was possible.

“Ride me.” Mark gasped, trying with all his might not to sound too pleading but more demanding. Needless to say he failed just a little when the trembling of his voice was that obvious. But Jackson wasn’t in any condition to notice such thing; he just shot Mark that lecherous look that told just how much he appreciated about being dragged down from his pleasant cloud nine.

“Oh yeah Mark, talking dirty will just get me _really_ excited.” Jackson almost snapped, his comment probably meant as a snide remark but instead it made Mark smirk incredulously at his companion. He pulled himself out and sat on his heels, staring at Jackson wickedly. He licked his lips deliberately slow, ending the show by sucking his bottom lip between his teeth all the while looking straight at Jackson and into his eyes. The look Jackson gave Mark after that was so obscene Mark nearly giggled out of sheer exhilaration.

“If you insist.” Mark cocked one eyebrow, definitely amused and then laid himself on his back to the bed and folded his arms behind his neck trying to act nonchalant and relaxed when in fact he was just the opposite. “Sit your fine ass over me and fuck yourself sore with this piece of resistance right here waiting for you.” Mark jerked his head at the throbbing cock of his laying against his stomach. “You bury it into yourself so deep it will make you moan and cry my name. And don’t hold back on your voice either. You know you like being loud, you dirty minded bastard.”

“You asked for it..” Jackson growled hotly, climbing over Mark’s body. He looked down at the smirking face of Mark. Mark’s breath nearly caught up in his throat at the sight; Jackson was so beautiful, so fucking perfect and gracious even with his hair standing up in odd angles and face dark with lust. Mark bit his lip hard when Jackson guided Mark’s cock back inside his ass and sat down with force. The pleasure tightened inside Mark’s stomach, he could feel it churning and twisting, his thoughts flying far away from him as Jackson rammed himself mercilessly again and again down the shaft throbbing inside him. Mark couldn’t help it, not one bit; he closed his eyes the moment their connection was renewed and his lips parted to let out the most lewd groan he had made in a while.

“Oh, _god_.” Mark’s exclamation wasn’t exactly the most silent one and he raised his both hands to Jackson’s thighs and squeezed the flexing huge muscles and his hips thrust up to meet the counterpart moving above. The connection when their skin smacked together made that insolent, indecent slapping sound that echoed in the darkness around them along with all the shameless noises rising from their mouths.

“Mmhm. I’m definitely _your_ god.” Jackson managed to rasp out while he was moving up and down, his hips doing something rather magical that could very well be the end of Mark’s remaining sanity. Mark didn’t even bother to think of a snappy retort; his mind was so empty and void of anything resembling coherent thoughts. All he could feel was the incredible heat building inside him, his veins almost on fire and Jackson, dear gods.. _Jackson_ fucking himself so hard and raw and fisting himself at the same time, it was insane not to look at the elated expression on that handsome face. It was almost unbearable and even if Mark really, _really_ wanted to continue this for a long time he wasn’t able to control the surges of pure, levitating pleasure driving him over the edge.

“Nnn…. Mark!” Jackson nearly wailed when their bodies hit together with so much force it shuddered the very core of them both. Mark’s hips were far from his control and all of his concentration was on the tiny spec of light that was the ecstasy waiting after the long dark tunnel. He pounded up into Jackson so fast and so hard now they both were shaking and moaning so unashamed someone was bound to hear them.

“Ffuck..” Mark grit his teeth together almost painfully. “I’m gonna.. Jackson, get off!” Mark groaned, the pleasure too close and too powerful for him to manage it much longer. Lucky for Mark Jackson was obedient little menace, whom he dearly loved, and quickly sat up. The stone hard cock pulsated but Jackson just sat down on to Mark’s thighs and brought their cocks together and began to pump furiously them together. Mark threw his head back on the mattress and let out a long, strangled breath of air and spilled over the edge so hard he thought he would pass out from the sheer delirium whacking his nerve systems with fireworks.

Jackson didn’t take long to catch up and he came with a low grunt over his hands and Mark and then collapsed down to lay on Mark’s body, kissing the dry lips ferociously. They rode the aftermath in that kiss, soft noises of jubilation escaping from their locked lips. Mark felt so spent and happy and he could’ve died right now and he would have been content. His body was strumming with the euphoria and Jackson was warm and sweaty against his skin.

“Let’s sleep together.” Jackson murmured against the lips and nudged Mark’s nose with his own.

“I thought we just did that.” Mark knew it was really a lame joke but he couldn’t resist himself in this state; he was too relaxed and joyful and drowsy at the same time to pay too much attention to what came out of his mouth.

“Ass.” Jackson bit Mark’s cheek in return. “I meant just sleeping. Not fucking like bunnies all night long. Even I get tired, you know.” Jackson slumped down with all his weight and Mark choked the air out of his lungs feeling slightly crushed under all that muscle power.

“ _You_?” Mark said, feigning astonishment. “And here I was thinking you were like a Duracell bunny.” He smiled against the shoulder that was smothering him as Jackson had hidden his face into the crook of Mark’s neck, the hot air tickling his skin.

“I’m not a bunny. Even if I like fucking with you a lot.” The low grumbling came somewhere close to Mark’s ear and he felt the happy smile spreading wider over his face.

“I know, I know. You’re my gaga and that’s it.” Mark cooed at Jackson and embraced him tightly and even closer to his chest, not minding one single moment about the mess that was between them waiting to be attended. “But we _really_ should clean up and go to sleep. It’ll be an early morning again.” Suddenly Mark heard an unceremoniously loud giggling and snorts of laughter next to his ear. He frowned. “You ok?” Jackson rose up still laughing like something remarkably hilarious had just happened. Mark was starting to feel a bit hurt by this sudden burst of joy which he didn’t know the reason to. He also sat up and folded his arms to his chest and frowned at Jackson who was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Mark’s injured silence spoke in high volumes of his kicked pride. “I’m clad you find me so amusing.” Marks voice was clipped and bordering insulted.

“No, no beloved, I wasn’t laughing at you.” Jackson’s laughter died away but he was still smiling widely. He straightened up quickly and gathered the affronted man in his embrace and kissed the grumbled face. “I just suddenly realized that someone might be having a bad night in the room next to us.” Mark’s face went slightly green first and then he blushed crimson.

“We were a bit noisy, weren’t we.” Mark said a bit sheepishly and stole a glance from under his brow at Jackson who in return gave an impish grin and winked mischievously.

“Well, I'd say half of the world hasn’t yet heard me moaning your name but it can be arranged. Unless, you have already grown tired of the poor old me?” Jackson faked a pouting face he knew Mark hardly ever could resist.

Mark stared at Jackson’s incredulous expression a long while unable to say anything and then burst out laughing that high pitched laugh of his.

~

The daylight was pouring in from the window. They forgot to pull the curtains to cover it before they fell asleep all exhausted, spent, happy and tangled up together. Mark had been sleeping soundly, the usual snores from Jackson for once not disturbing his slumber and his dreams were pleasantly forgotten the minute they passed by. Mark shifted in his sleep, something stirring his unconscious mind and prodding him towards awakening. The early hours of morning were always a bit tedious to wake up to and Mark knew, in his still sleeping state, that he didn’t want to open his eyes and get up to face the new day. But his eyelids were trembling, his eyes moving under the thin layer of skin; a sign of the sleeper waking up, slowly. A soft voice entered the fading dreams persistently and Mark scrunched his face, not wanting to let go of the warmth.

“Marrkk..” The voice was cooing right next to Mark’s ear his name over and over again and something soft was touching his cheek. Mark moved under the blanket and finally yawned, blinking few times and trying to figure out where he was. When he finally took in the surrounding hotel room and remembered who he was with he realized the voice that was calling his name was Jackson. Jackson had his fingers touching Mark’s face all over; the lips, the bridge of his nose, the chin and the forehead and cheeks.

“Mmm, I don’t want to wake up yet.” Mark mumbled softly and curled up into a tighter ball he was already in. Jackson was warm behind him, the naked torso pressed against Mark’s back comforting and the arm around his chest safe and steady.

“I know. But we have to.” Jackson nuzzled his face to the hair on Mark’s neck and planted small kisses on the skin. “If you’ll be a good boy and get up quickly we can take a shower together.” Now that woke Mark up rather fast. He let out a giggle and wiggled his hips still drowsy from his sleep.

“Yeah? You do know what will happen if we do that, don’t you?” At least in Mark’s mind a suggestion to take a shower together would mean lots and lots of other things than just the task of cleaning themselves.

“Of course. That’s why I said we’d have to get up really fast.” Mark could pretty much hear the smirk in that voice.

The showering turned out into a round of heavy making out against the cool tiles in the bathroom; both of them humming appreciatively to the relaxation the early releases brought them and clearing the foggy dream from their minds. One could start a day in a worse manner. After washing up they dressed up and packed up their things, preparing for the upcoming departure. Mark was almost sorry to leave the comfort and privacy of this small room but it couldn’t be helped. The sad look on his face apparently was too prominent as Jackson quite out of nowhere hugged Mark and pecked the tip of his nose.

“We’ll manage, yeah?” Jackson brushed his lips over Mark’s eyelids and the elder smiled despite the overwhelming anxiety so suddenly twisting his guts. The future was unknown so he really shouldn’t worry too much what would or wouldn’t happen. They’d have time deal with things as they were still so young and life was too fast paced right now for anything too serious to be said. The words would have to wait.

“Kiss me.” Mark whispered, the longing nearly unbearable even if they were still cocooned in this room and no one was disturbing them yet. Jackson obliged immediately and they melted into a slow and passionate kiss where all the unspoken words were hidden, their actions speaking probably louder than any words could ever be said. The unwillingness to let go of this moment was lifted from their shoulders for a while as their lips moved against their pair in a gentle dance, tongues sliding together carefully and going enough deep to cause that wonderful plunging and electrifying sensation running down from their spines to the stomach and down to the knees, weakening them.

A knock on the door interrupted their slow and tender kissing moment and Mark let Jackson go regretfully. He didn’t know when he would have the next opportunity to hold his precious one like this again. Jackson hobbled to the door and they saw Bambam warily peering into the room.

“Thought I'd tell you we'll go for the airport after the breakfast.” A moment of silence. “You might want to talk with Yugyeom first. He's pretty shaken.”

“About what?” Jackson asked puzzled, not really understanding the reason behind this suggestion.

“We were in the room next to yours and...” Bambam left the sentence hanging in mid air. It took about ten seconds for Mark and Jackson to realize just what exactly was Bambam talking about. Mark went bright red and Jackson was gaping, his mouth open. This was not how they wanted to let anyone know but.. Mark took a deep steadying breath and steeled himself. They would’ve come out at some point anyway. The feelings and words were etching closer and closer and Mark almost wanted to yell and scream every thought out loud and.. And then Jackson was there beside him and holding his hand and looking into Mark’s eyes and smiling that soft smile of his that always calmed Mark down so easily. The hand squeezed Mark’s hand reassuringly.

“We’ll talk with him.” Jackson said, the serious tone of his uncharacteristic and surprising. Mark smiled. Things would be ok. He had Jackson no matter what would happen and that made him ready to face the reality. _They_ would be ok, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first things first:  
> OHMYGOD thank you everyone who ever commented or gave me kudos on Sudden urges! I'm pretty much rolling on floor here and all that happy jazz.
> 
> So, a longer smut. Too long? I really wanted to try making Mark even more dominating as he somehow has turned like that in my head. I really like working on smutty things but I am writing even longer one, not all smut, about our beloved Markson. 
> 
> Much love and cookies and got7 shibbyness to anyone who had the energy to read this!


End file.
